Me gustas creo
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Teppei desde hace tiempo rogaba por una oportunidad pero como dice el dicho no valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes ¿Que hay de amor entre hombres? ¿Que hay de la familia? ¿Por que me hace sentir tan jodidamente bien el que estés aquí? Hanamiya debe aprender que no todo lo que dice es lo que siente. [KiyoHana]


El KiyoHana se ha posicionado como mi OTP numero uno y este oneshot fue prueba de ello y su evolución. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

-Me gustas –dijo con seguridad el castaño.

-Piérdete, idiota –respondió inmediatamente Hanamiya ante la declaración 'patética' de Teppei.

-Bueno al menos lo intenté una vez –suspiró resignado el joven.

-Es la quinceava vez que lo intentas, entiende que nunca saldré con un imbécil gigantón con sonrisa de retrasado – contestó rodeándolo para largarse de ahí. Teppei lo había abordado en pleno campus y había confesado sus sentimientos frente a mucha gente. Hace 6 declaraciones que si se sentía avergonzado y enfurecido por la sinceridad y descaro del otro al ser tan sincero y expresivo pero ahora se limitaba a ignorarlo y seguir su camino.

-Pero como dicen "es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado" – Kiyoshi seguía de cerca al otro por todo el lugar sacándole una venita en la frente del estrés.

-Primero yo no te amo así que no digas tan libremente "haber amado". Segundo tu no me has perdido por que nunca he sido ni seré tuyo y por último deja de seguirme o te reventaré las bolas a patadas maldito acosador de mierda –el castaño lo miró parpadeando un par de ocasiones y sonrió de nueva forma ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil como para no captar el dato?

-Eres genial Makoto –ahora si le había caído en el hígado. Odiaba que lo llamara "Makoto" con tanta confianza pero se tragó la rabia y siguió su camino hasta llegar a su aula. Sin decir más entró y cerró la puerta con fuerza estampándosela en la cara a Teppei.- Ok, nos vemos en la salida….

-¡JODETE! –gritó desde dentro del aula sin importarle si el maestro estaba presente. Ya se habían acostumbrado al carácter del chico que en dueto a Teppei del grupo de al lado habían sido protagonista de divertidas tragicomedias dentro de los pasillos del instituto. Ambos pertenecían a diferentes secundarias y por lo que sabían, gracias a lo informativo que era Teppei, se conocían desde chicos. A veces sus compañeros se sentaban en los pasillos o en las bancas escuchando las asombrosas anécdotas que contaba Kiyoshi sobre su eterna relación de odio/amor; como ambos eran grandes basquetbolistas, sus éxitos desde jóvenes e incluso la parte de que en la estrategia de Hanamiya estaba romperle la pierna. Muchas veces Makoto los descubrió cuchicheando y hablando sobre ese nada honorable pasado y deseaba realmente haberle destruido las dos piernas para que dejara de seguirlo. Kiyoshi se había enterado de la Universidad a la que Makoto entraría y sin saber cómo rayos lo hizo entró a la misma escuela aunque para su suerte (buena o mala) quedaron en distintos grupos. Hanamiya no sabía cómo es que alguien podía ser tan masoquista en esta vida, lo que si sabía era que el otro no tenía el más mínimo amor por la carrera de criminología pero ahí estaba con la intensión de arruinarle 4 años de su vida. Makoto quería pasar desapercibido pero con la presencia del otro eran constantemente el foco de atención, estaba hartándose- ¡AH! –gritó en medio de la clase y destruyó por quinta vez el lapicero. Todo el grupo lo miró y el profesor sentenció al chico.

-Señor Hanamiya sus problemas los puede resolver afuera – indicó con la mano. El otro chistó y tomó su libreta y su destruido lapicero para después tirarlo a la basura y salir del salón muy irritado. Giró y caminó por el pasillo pero su presencia no fue pasada por alto por Teppei quien sin decir ni más ni menos salió de su clase para dar alcance al otro. Eso le causaría problemas con el maestro pero siempre fue un impulsivo cuando se trataba de Hanamiya.

-Makoto ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te vas? –dijo caminando detrás de él.

-Sí, me largo. Déjame en paz –dijo sin mirarle.

-¿Has tenido problemas en clase? –Preguntó preocupado- te acompañaré a casa.

-Teppei, ¿Cuándo entenderás que tu presencia me irrita? Déjame en paz, déjame respirar. Ni siquiera puedo escuchar mis pensamientos cuando estás hablándome. –giró el rostro y vio la misma sonrisa en los labios del otro, esa maldita sonrisa que dice "no entiendo para nada lo que quieres decirme" pero por primera vez en todos esos años miró a sus ojos y lo que Hanamiya vio en ellos era algo nuevo ¿tristeza tal vez? Le daba asco pensar que Teppei podía sentirse triste, debía ser su imaginación así que siguió su camino sin darle importancia. Gracias al cielo el tipo no le siguió como en otras ocasiones y pudo llegar a casa para al fin descansar o algo así. No tenía ganas de lidiar con el castaño, ni las clases, ni sus entrometidos compañeros ni sus estúpidos maestros ese día. Solo tenía ganas de estar en casa.

/Al día siguiente/

Era costumbre reciente de Hanamiya el llegar tarde al campus aunque siempre se encontraba con Teppei quien lo esperaba en la entrada aun cuando su curso ya hubiese entrado a clases pero ese día no estaba ahí. Atravesó la universidad sin escuchar las tonterías del otro y le pareció de lo más extraño pero cómodo, al fin la vida le sonreía. Todo pinto para mejor cuando vio que había llegado temprano pues sus compañeros seguían fuera del aula al igual que los del grupo de Teppei por lo que supuso que los maestros tenían una conveniente junta matutina.

-Me extraña que Teppei no esté rondándote, Hanamiya –dijo una de las compañeras del pelinegro, esa era la líder de las arpías de su grupo.

-Yo lo agradezco –dijo tomando su lugar, aunque no llegase aun su profesor se mantenía al margen de los idiotas que tenía como compañeros. Posiblemente si no fuera por Teppei no hablaría absolutamente con nadie.

-Oh creí que habían peleado pero fue mi error –dijo la chica mirando a la puerta- parece que tiene un nuevo amigo –dijo señalando hacia afuera en donde se veía a Teppei conversando de lo más alegre con alguien que estaba dando la espalda. Era extraño, inusual más bien ver a Kiyoshi hablando con otro de una manera tan natural. Si hablaba era comúnmente con un grupo de personas o con él; no era que le molestara, nada de eso. De hecho le daba muy igual así que para demostrar su desinterés del tema dejó de observarlo, pero vale nadie había notado que lo estaba observando así que echó un vistazo más y descubrió de quien se trataba.

-Imayoshi –se puso de pie y el maestro que había entrado al aula miró con la ceja alzada a Makoto.

-Gracias por recibirme de pie joven Hanamiya, puede tomar asiento. –dijo el profesor sentándose ante la leve burla de sus compañeros y el rostro molesto de Hanamiya. Teppei giró la vista y vio al pelinegro que tenía la vista clavada en ellos, algo dentro del castaño tembló de miedo por el aura que el otro desprendía pero saludó alegremente como si nada pasara. Imayoshi giró el rostro por curiosidad y de igual forma saludó a Hanamiya pero este no les devolvía el saludo, ni que fueran amigos o algo por el estilo. Ya sentado dirigía la mirada a la ventana de vez en cuando viéndolos conversar con confianza hasta que el profesor de Teppei apareció y tuvo que entrar a clases, entonces Imayoshi giró para seguir su camino no sin antes mirar a Hanamiya y sonreírle ¿Acaso era una declaración de guerra? Ese maldito sabría con quien se estaba metiendo. Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado y se había desquitado con su lápiz, su pluma y el borrador también la pagó ante la mirada de miedo de sus compañeros que observaban esa guerra interna del pelinegro. Era normal verlo de malas por culpa de Teppei pero esta vez era peor. Solo quería que terminara la clase e ir directamente con el chico para preguntarle que rayos hacia Imayoshi ahí hablándole de esa forma pero sus pensamientos chocaron de forma dramática al pensar con que motivo se supone que le reclamaría por hablar con otro. Conforme más pensaba más caía en cuenta que esa rabieta era estúpida y nauseabunda, se sentía avergonzado consigo mismo por haber reaccionado de esa forma tan idiota. El timbre de cambio de clase sonó y todos empezaron a salir del aula. Tomó sus cosas y fue hacia el pasillo donde estaba el castaño conversando con mucha gente como era su costumbre y entre esa gente estaban las arpías de su grupo que lo abordaban a la más mínima provocación, bajo sus suposiciones la líder de aquel grupito estaba tras Kiyoshi.

-Me invitó a una fiesta, es todo –contaba alegre el otro.

-¿No tienes problemas en casa por ir a fiestas? –preguntó burlona una de ellas.

-¿Ah? No tengo 13 años además vivo solo. –se tallaba la cabeza inocentemente. Si, Hanamiya pensó que alguna vez Teppei comentó ese detalle. Su abuela fallecida, su abuelo en una casa de retiro, esa clase de detalles que el otro mencionaba pero que el pelinegro olvidaba. Pasó de lado sin hablarle y por un instante creyó que el otro le detendría pero no fue así, sintió un silencio por parte de los presentes al pasar pero la voz de Kiyoshi no le hablaba. Qué más da, no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo; pensaría que estaba molesto con él pero le había saludado en la mañana así que no había resentimientos ni nada por el estilo pero sinceramente lo tenía sin cuidado. Cruzó el campus solo, una vez más andaba por ahí solo y la gente murmuraba por lo bajo por que no estaba rodeado de ese chico alegre que le decía cosas dulces en cuanto podía. Ya eran una leyenda en los pasillos ellos dos y animaba un poco el ambiente ver a Teppei en su galantería corriendo como un cachorro alrededor de Hanamiya esperando recibir un si por respuesta pero desde la mañana no se veía eso, en cambio se veía un (en apariencia) relajado Makoto caminando por ahí hasta llegar a otra aula donde sería su próxima clase. Un par de horas más y podría irse a casa, todo iba bien excepto por la parte en que ya no tenía material escolar para trabajar así que bajo amenazas obtuvo una pluma de su compañero de al lado. Aun cuando no podía admitirlo le costaba concentrarse en la clase al pensar que buscaba Imayoshi, el tipo le conocía muy bien y en vez de buscarlo a él estaba buscando a Teppei pero ¿En realidad le molestaba? ¿Le incomodaba? No estaba seguro, tal vez solo quería saciar su curiosidad. El día continuó sin noticias de Teppei inclusive en la salida no le vio y eso era raro porque siempre lo esperaba fuera de su salón.

-Si esperas a Teppei creo que se fue con ese chico de lentes –dijo aquella chica entrometida riendo por lo bajo. Makoto le miró con indiferencia total.

-¿Vez que me importe? –respondió cortante caminando hacia la salida del campus.

-No lo sé, ojalá y no. Digo… Imayoshi es un chico malo como le gustan a Teppei –las chicas con ella empezaron a reír- tal vez ya se hartó de ti –dijo la joven pero el otro no se detuvo en ningún momento y se fue del lugar aunque aquel comentario (le costaba admitirlo) si le había provocado nauseas. ¿Imayoshi y Teppei? Debe ser una clase de broma muy bizarra pero dejaría de pensar en eso o al menos eso quería hasta verlos ahí en el parque sentados en una banca conversando de lo más relajado. Para su suerte no le habían visto y solo se retiró de la escena sin darle mucha importancia. Sea lo que sea ya le habían quitado al molesto de Kiyoshi de encima y así fue por un par de días más. Algunas veces era porque tenían un festival escolar encima y no lo veía entre clases y cuando lo veía en los pasillos estaba con Imayoshi o rodeado de aquella multitud que siempre le preguntaba cosas pero entre conversaciones escuchó que hablaba de cómo había conocido al megane, al menos ya no estaba entre las charlas del otro. A pesar de ese evidente distanciamiento lo saludaba a la distancia por las mañanas y cuando la oportunidad lo permitía se despedía a la salida para irse con el otro chico. Así fue durante varios días hasta que un jueves al salir de su aula por los pasillos se encontró con Imayoshi.

-Hey, Makoto –saludó el otro amistosamente mientras el chico de cejas pobladas le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hey...-dijo sin más deteniéndose. Sintió las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros como si esperaran una especie de pelea por el corazón de Teppei o una cuestión así pero no venía al caso. Como sea, ante sus allegados Hanamiya era el ex y ahora Imayoshi era la nueva conquista de Kiyoshi. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Acaso era masoquista para elegir siempre esa clase de chicos? Como sea, Imayoshi no era enemigo de Hanamiya ni peleaban por el corazón del otro, de hecho a Hanamiya le daba muy igual la relación que esos dos tuvieran.

-Es una sorpresa que vayamos en la misma universidad aunque mi especialidad está del otro lado –dijo señalando hacia un punto- bien, sin rodeos –dijo al notar como el otro aparentemente se aburría con solo verlo- estoy organizando un convivio para los que participamos en la Winter Cup de hace años. Le he comentado a Kiyoshi y ahora quiero invitarte a ti.

-No me interesa – dijo pasando de largo. No tenía a nadie que ver, apenas y recordaba a esos imbéciles además su equipo ni siquiera había clasificado ¿Era una especie de burla? El basquetball no era algo que le gustara recordar del todo, fue solo una etapa de su vida.

-Bueno, si te interesa te dejo los datos –dijo anotando algo rápidamente en un papel y entregándoselo- no me gustaría que Teppei ande solo, creo que ustedes son buenos amigos.

-No estará solo y no somos amigos. …l tiene a Seirin y un montón de gente, no me necesita –dice tomando en papel. En corto quería decirle que Teppei tenía a Imayoshi y que no le interesaba para nada las amistades que hacía, o lo que sea que hicieran.

-Bueno. ¿Sabes? En un principio creí que entre ustedes había algo más –dijo Imayoshi acomodándose los lentes – pero me alegra que no fuera así ahora nosotros estamos bien y puedo conocerlo más –dijo en cierto tono malicioso lo que no pasó por algo Hanamiya ni el resto de las personas que escuchaban.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó ofendido.

-Ya sabes. Creí que a ti te gustaba pero lo has rechazado tanto que se ha dado la oportunidad de buscar algo nuevo y no quise desaprovecharlo –sonrió como si retara al otro y Hanamiya frunció el entrecejo para girar el cuerpo sin verlo.

-Tienes razón… perdí la oportunidad de estar con alguien maravilloso… -los demás que miraban se quedaron algo impactados con las palabras de Makoto y este empezó a reír burlesco- eso diría si realmente Teppei fuera alguien maravilloso –le mostró el dedo medio de una manera grosera mostrando su lengua – suerte en su asqueroso romance, a mí no me involucren en sus estupideces. –se fue dejando ahí a Imayoshi quien había confirmado sus sospechas pero al ver a Teppei saliendo de su clase lo saludó como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Hanamiya es más imbécil de lo que pensé –dijo una de sus compañeras que vio toda la escena y las demás confirmaron lo que esta dijo retirándose de la escena. A lo lejos el pelinegro veía el papel, la reunión era el fin de semana y no tenía ganas de ir, definitivamente no iría pero aun así guardo el dichoso papel.

/Ese fin de semana en la fiesta/

Habían pasado unos días desde el encuentro entre Imayoshi y Hanamiya, la fiesta había arribado y una celebración pequeña, hogareña y cómoda llena de recuerdos empezaba. Algunos miembros de algunos equipos habían llegado, la mayoría de Seirin estaba en escena incluyendo al muy nombrado Teppei que no había perdido contacto con sus compañeros. Algunos de Too sin dejar de lado a Aomine que fue arrastrado por Momoi hasta ese lugar. Himuro y Murasakibara fueron los únicos de Yosen que se paseaban por el lugar, al fondo la mayoría de los miembros de Shutoku junto a los de Kaijo. De Rakuzan solo Reo y Akashi se habían aparecido mientras que de Kirisaki Daiichi estaban Hara, Furuhashi y Seto.

-¿Oh? –Reo hizo un mohín cubriéndose los labios con las manos estando cerca del trio de Kirisaki Daiichi- ¿No vino Mako?

-¿Mako? Pfff…-Hara contuvo la risa y negó – dudo que venga, el pobre tiene una vida muy jodida.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? –preguntó preocupado el pelinegro pero tal conversación no fue ignorada por Teppei.

-Es su vida personal y no me meto. Si no lo saben ustedes no soy quien para decirlo –dijo negando. Teppei recordaba que en sus conversaciones comúnmente era él quien hablaba y hasta ese momento se preguntó que pasaba con Hanamiya y su vida. ¿Tendría problemas o algo así? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus amigos que hacían presencia con sus locuras y ocurrencias, ya tendría oportunidad para preguntar. Entre un Reo que se acercaba tímidamente al atractivo Himuro, con un Hyuuga hablando de su romance oficial con Riko y otros tantos conversando de sus empleos y estudios nadie pasaba por alto el hecho de que Imayoshi estaba muy cerca durante toda la fiesta a Kiyoshi. No sabían desde cuando se habían vuelto tan unidos pero era obvio que el megane le veía con otras intenciones. El hecho de que Teppei no rechazara su compañía era una señal rara o eso creían hasta que Hanamiya hizo aparición para sorpresa de todos.

-Hey, Hanamiya –saludó uno de sus compañeros de Kirisaki Daiichi con un vaso en mano- no pensé que vendrías ¿Cómo lo has logrado?

-Lo tengo todo bajo control – dijo serio para dirigirse con sus compañeros sin profundizar en saludos, no era su estilo de hecho se encerraría en hablar con su grupo aunque en secreto estaba ahí para poder destruir el plan de Imayoshi. Esos días le habían hecho pensar que estaba muy aburrido y que mejor que destruir ese romance en acenso, era malvado y cruel como el mismo. Claro, se convenció del hecho que no le interesaba para nada y que solamente quería joder un buen rato. Las miradas de Kiyoshi y las de Makoto se cruzaban por momentos, entre otros equipos que se acercaban, Reo que estaba cerca para contar anécdotas de los Reyes sin Corona hasta que la plática se hizo intensa e interesante que arrastró a Teppei al grupo para continuar con el relato. Ahora ambos estaban dentro de la misma conversación.

-Entonces Hanamiya tiró colorante rojo en pleno Onsen y empezó a gritar diciendo que un tiburón lo había atacado –relataba Reo.

-Lo peor es que este imbécil creyó todo –señaló el chico con risa maléfica- ¿Quién va a creer que hay tiburones en las aguas termales?

-Ehh…eres cruel Hanamiya. No quise entrar a esos lugares por años – Mibuchi se cubría el rostro avergonzado mientras algunos de los que escuchaban reían.

-Hanamiya no es cruel –decía Teppei entre risas- creo que es su manera de decir "me importas" –todos miraron al castaño quien aún se mostraba feliz y por otro lado Hanamiya estaba rojo ¿Se había sonrojado? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasándole? - ¿Makoto? ¿Estás bien? …. –preguntó Teppei preocupado por el cambio en el rostro del otro pero este no respondió y se alejó del grupo. No quería explicar ni decir nada, no quería hablar con nadie…no quería dar explicaciones. Corrió de la fiesta cerrando la puerta tras de él muy seguro de que no le seguiría nadie como en otras ocasiones. Atravesó la calle ¿ahora como rayos se iría? Tendría que ir a la zona céntrica y tomar un taxi. No pensaba claro, debió responder con algo cruel como de costumbre pero enmudeció. No sabía qué hacer, su reputación se destruyó por un par de palabras. ¿Me importas? Ese imbécil no le importaba aunque en ese instante le sujetara el hombro y le hiciera girar el cuerpo para quedar d frente ¿Qué demonios? Le había seguid. Teppei estaba ahí y ahora Hanamiya estaba desarmado. Lo agarro con la guardia baja, sin defensa alguna.

-¿Qué quieres imbécil? –preguntó sin más.

-No me digas nada porque lo que dices no siempre es igual a lo que piensas…solo calla –le pidió en cierto tono amable y se inclinó hacia al frente robándole un beso de los labios. Ese beso le había ardido en todo el cuerpo hasta el alma. ¿Qué pasaba con esa lluvia de emociones que emanaba del cuerpo de Hanamiya? Debía ser ilegal sentir eso. Fue un beso corto, asquerosamente tierno y repulsivamente romántico. No sabía si quería vomitar de los nervios o del asco que le produjo la dulzura con que el otro le había tratado, dulzura a la que obviamente no estaba acostumbrado. Entre abrió los ojos y agradeció mentalmente que a esas horas de la noche la calle estuviera sola y nadie les hubiese visto.

-Necesito ir a casa….-se limitó a decir Hanamiya ¿Qué más podía decir? No iba a admitir que se le iba a salir el corazón mejor corría a encerrarse a su cuarto y a fingir que había sido la peor de sus pesadillas.

-Puedo llevarte…-dijo Teppei. No estaba decepcionado de hecho esperaba que el otro le escupiera y se burlarse de él en ese mismo instante – mi casa está cerca, podemos ir por mi auto y te llevo.

-Como sea…-dijo sin mucho interés para seguirlo. Así debía de ser, nada más podía pasar entre ellos. ¿Amor? ¿Romance? Eran cosas que no estaban en el diccionario de Hanamiya Makoto. Con esas ideas caminaron por varias calles, justo hasta ese momento entendió que Teppei e Imayoshi vivían muy cerca y tal vez por eso se conocían tan bien cosa que le provocó un nudo en el pecho, extraña reacción. No hubo una sola palabra que cruzaran, incluso el eternamente alegre de Teppei se había quedado en un fúnebre silencio hasta que calles más abajo llegaron a la nada grandiosa casa del castaño. Buscó en su bolsa del pantalón las llaves del auto y las sacó para dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto para que Hanamiya subiera pero inesperadamente algo le detuvo. Makoto le tomó del hombro y lo hizo girar, antes de arrepentirse el resto de su vida decidió jalarlo de la camisa con brusquedad y estamparle un beso demandante en los labios que tomó por sorpresa a Kiyoshi. No era para nada dulce, era al estilo Hanamiya.

-Makoto….-susurró al separarse del beso. La diferencia de estaturas era obvia y notó en ese momento que el otro estaba levemente parado sobre sus puntas.

-Cállate y llévame a tu cuarto, imbécil –ordenó aunque en sus palabras había cierto grado de nerviosismo que conmovió al más alto. El otro asintió y tomo cada letra como una invitación indecorosa a llevar esos besos a otro nivel. ¿Importaba mucho el hecho de que no eran pareja y que hasta ese día nunca habían tenido un contacto tan íntimo como un beso? No. Ni siquiera en todos esos años se habían tomado de la mano pero no era importante porque durante ese tiempo Teppei solo había estado conteniéndose tontamente. Le rodeo por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y le besó nuevamente haciéndole retroceder; el otro solo confió en que no tropezaría y se dejó llevar por los pasos de Kiyoshi. Llegaron hasta la puerta y usó su llave para abrir con torpeza. Ni se dignó en prender la luz, ni en limpiarse las zapatillas o decir "estoy en casa" por qué bueno nadie le respondería. Conforme caminaban entre besos y caricias se iban desprendiendo de los zapatos sin siquiera desanudar estos. Llegaron a la puerta de una habitación, Hanamiya hasta entonces recordó que era la primera vez que estaba en esa casa y que ni siquiera tendría tiempo en criticar si el otro era ordenado, si tenía decoración ridícula o si el tapete estaba desacomodado. No podía ver nada cuando el otro le estaba robando el aliento de esa manera con esos besos tan intensos. Entraron a la pieza de Teppei y o siguió haciendo retroceder hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama donde lo recostó con cuidado. Cayó en cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer con ese cara de idiota cuando Kiyoshi se desprendió de la camisa frente a sus ojos mostrando otra camisa interior que usaba bajo la misma. No mostraba su pecho aun pero se notaba lo marcado que seguía, el castaño se mantenía en forma a pesar de los años y verlo con una camisa sin mangas era jodidamente sensual. Ahora Hanamiya se reprendía mentalmente por pensar que ese idiota era sensual pero ¿Cómo no pensarlo cuando estaba ahí encima de él besándole como un maldito experto?

Al diablo el pudor y las dudas, eso pensaba cuando sus manos buscaron la orilla de la camisa blanca de Teppei y la desprendió mostrando al fin esa musculatura. Kiyoshi se hincó jalado a Makoto hacia él para desabotonarle la camisa sin mucho éxito ¿Estaba temblando? ¿Acaso era un virgen que temblaba por su primera vez? Miró su rostro con cara de pocos amigos y vio como el otro sonreía con esa cara que le irritaba. Vale, ya le había quitado las ganas y estaba por decir que ya no más con solo ver esa expresión en su rostro tan patética.

-Ya me he arrepentido- Teppei soltó la camisa del otro en automático alzando sus manos como si Hanamiya hubiera pedido un tiempo fuera- acabo de recordar que el idiota cuatro ojos de tu novio me va a buscar grilla si sabe que me acosté contigo.

-¿Mi novio? –Teppei alzó una ceja por lo dicho. Hanamiya supo que había sonado como un ardido celoso y volvió a regañarse mentalmente.

-Ese imbécil de Imayoshi –dijo recostándose sobre la cama con Kiyoshi aun hincado por encima de él.

-Imayoshi no es mi novio, solo es un amigo –parpadeó repetidamente hasta que una idea cruzó por la mente de Kiyoshi- Espera…Makoto ¿Estás celoso?

-Vuelve a decir eso y te la arranco a mordidas ¿Escuchaste? –la idea de tener la boca de Hanamiya en su miembro era dulce en su mente hasta el momento en que escuchó esa frase. Entonces decidió que nunca permitiría que el otro se acercara a su virilidad.

-Lo siento. Pero es cierto, Imayoshi no me gusta solo me gustas tú –bajó un poco la mirada- aunque ya me había rendido sobre eso y esto ahora me confunde…-se talló los cabellos con un aura triste a su alrededor. Makoto le miró fijo intentando entender lo que el otro pensaba y mientras no le veía terminó de desabrocharse la camisa.

-Estás confundido porque eres un idiota y los idiotas nunca entienden.-ahora Hanamiya solo tenía una ligera camisa interior con mangas. Teppei alzó la vista y lo observó ahí frente a sus ojos con esa expresión lasciva en el rostro – sírvete antes de que cambie de opinión.

-Makoto….-susurró y con dudas se acercó quedando con su rostro cerca del otro – también me gustas….- dijo y cuando el otro iba a reprenderle le besó acariciándole por encima de la tela blanca. Los brazos de Hanamiya lo rodearon por el cuello jugueteando con su nuca, sintiendo el aroma que Kiyoshi emitía de su cuerpo. Tan varonil, tan único y adictivo. ¿Qué clase de hechizo le había lanzado? Hace unos días festejaba habérselo quitado de encima y ahora su piel entera rogaba por ser sometido por él. De un momento a otro Teppei le había alzado la camisa hasta que se la quitó quedando en términos iguales. Aun cuando el pecho de Makoto no estaba tan bien formado como el del castaño era encantador. Haber dejado el básquet le había cobrado factura y no era tan delgado como antes pero para los ojos de Teppei era encantadora esa figura que el otro poseía. Le besó el cuello lo que hizo temblar a Hanamiya y morderse los labios para no emitir ningún sonido extraño, bajaba por la clavícula hasta llegar a su pecho y lamer aquella zona que hasta ese día descubrió que era sensible. Las grandes manos de Kiyoshi le recorrían el cuerpo hasta llegar a sus caderas y sus piernas lamentando que aun estuvieran cubiertas con prendas. Esas mismas manos le desabotonaron el pantalón y lo desprendieron lentamente de su cuerpo dejándolo solo en un nada raro bóxer, en realidad ni siquiera poseía un estampado pero ese color verde es algo que Teppei siempre recordaría al ver como de la tela brotaba una leve erección. No entendía como aquel idiota le estaba poniendo, como es que había logrado excitarlo. Hanamiya no era la clase de chico que recurriera al porno o a la masturbación continua para satisfacerse, era menos interesado en los temas sexuales y pasaba de largo de ese tipo de cuestiones. Prefería ver videos de gente sufriendo accidentes, eso realmente le divertía por lo que la lista de "cosas que me excitan" no era algo que tuviera en mente. Ahora anotaba al ardiente Kiyoshi Teppei como primer detonante de su apetito sexual por que verlo así por encima de él acariciándole el falo por arriba de la ropa con ese rostro de hombre maduro era algo que ponía a cualquiera sea o no homosexual. La segunda cuestión en la mente de Hanamiya al ver como Teppei le arrancaba el bóxer (y que hasta en ese momento cayó en cuenta) es que efectivamente era homosexual. No tenía nada en contra de las preferencias de otros pero nunca pensó en las suyas. Sabía que Reo era homosexual, que Teppei era un homosexual, inclusive tenía sus sospechas de que esos dos de Seirin que siempre andaban juntos eran homosexuales pero nunca le molestó, aunque de tener la oportunidad se hubiera burlado de ello pero no, ahora no podía por que ahora él estaba a punto de tener sexo con un hombre, un hombre que le miraba como embobado su desnudez. Hanamiya no sentía pena de que le observara desnudo lo que posiblemente le hacía temblar en sus adentros es el extraño amor que Kiyoshi le profesaba.

-Deja de verme así o me arrepentiré…-amenazó haciendo salir al otro de su trance.

-Lo siento es que….-se cubrió un poco los labios y pensó en las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Hanamiya – eres perfecto ¿sabes?... –Makoto se sonrojó, vale era la primer cosa en su vida que hacía que se sonrojara por lo que para no ser visto giró su cuerpo pegando el rostro a la almohada.

-Apresúrate no tengo tiempo para esto –dijo sin más. Ahora le daba una vista diferente de la espalda del pelinegro y ese redondo trasero. No había notado hasta entonces que el otro tenía un bonito trasero (vale, vale si lo había notado pero no lo admitiría o seria golpeado). Kiyoshi se inclinó y le besó la parte baja de la espalda subiendo entre beso y beso por lo largo de la columna hasta llegar a su nuca. Aquello le puso la piel de gallina a Makoto porque aunque fuera un desgraciado seguía siendo un humano con emociones y el bastardo de Teppei sabia como sacarlas a flote. El castaño dirigió su mano hacia un cajón a lado de su cama y sacó una botella, al menos sabía lo que tenía que hacer y estaba preparado. – no preguntaré por que tenías eso ahí.

-Kuroko me lo dio –respondió con inocencia.

-Ugh…dije que no quería saberlo ahora tendré una horrible imagen mental –dijo fastidiado mientras Teppei reía sonoramente. Abrió la botella y se hincó de nueva cuenta.

-¿Puedes….-dijo haciendo un mohín para indicarle que levantara un poco la retaguardia. Aquello no podía ser más vergonzoso pero ya estando hasta ese punto no se echaría para atrás porque estaba muy caliente. Levantó un poco el trasero y Teppei lubricó sus dedos poniendo un poco del líquido en la entrada de Makoto.

-Está frio, joder….-dijo quejumbroso el otro. Teppei rosó su dedo medio en la entrada del chico un par de veces haciendo que el líquido entrara y poco a poco introdujo el dedo en él abriéndose paso. Claro que dolía, dolía como si intentaras meter un color por tu oreja pero en el culo. Abrió un poco las piernas para ver si así se quitaba la molestia pero seguía mientras el otro entraba más. ¿En qué jodido mundo el sexo homosexual era placentero? Solo iba a resistir un poco más pero si no se iba el dolor lo iba a mandar al carajo. Llegó hasta el fondo su dedo y sintió ahí, justo ahí en el fondo un punto sensible. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué hace ahí ese punto? Abrió los ojos de golpe y pensó que si a Teppei se le ocurría la grandiosa idea de tocar mucho ese lugar cosas muy malas iban a pasar. Para su suerte el dedo del otro empezó a entrar y salir pero sin volver a llegar a esa zona. Aquello empezó a dejar de ser molesto volviéndose algo más común hasta que al imbécil se le ocurrió meter otro dedo y nuevamente sintió dolor –ten más cuidado, bastardo.

-Lo siento, es que si lo hago sin prepararte te dolerá- el homosexual de Teppei tenía un punto. Si la tenía tan grande al meterla lo partiría en dos del dolor. Tenía que aguantar eso para poder llegar a ese punto. Solo se quedó ahí abrazando la almohada mientras el otro le lubricaba un poco y seguía moviendo los dedos contra él. No podía ser tan malo, con tanto gay en el mundo seguro el sexo debía ser bueno y rentable. Un dedo más entró en el pero ese ya no fue tan molesto, ya empezaba a agarrarle gusto al asunto, sus mejillas lo mostraban así.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tenerme así? –dijo ya cansado de tener alzadas las caderas y Teppei entendió eso como una señal de que podía continuar. Sacó sus dedos y le giró el cuerpo -¿Qué haces?...

-Quiero ver tu expresión –dijo abriéndole las piernas con cierta sensualidad. Ya estaba a nada de lanzar injurias pero verlo con esa seguridad le debilitaba. Se dejó abrir las piernas, no se quejó cuando Kiyoshi se puso entre ellas y le alzó nuevamente las caderas. Vio como el castaño con las manos temblorosas desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó un poco junto con su bóxer mostrando su erección latente. Ahora entendió por qué tanta preparación, sentía que no sería suficiente ahora. La punta de aquel falo se posicionó sobre su entrada y poco a poco buscó su camino haciendo que Hanamiya arqueara un poco la espalda. No dolía tanto solo era incomodo sentir que otro hombre al cual conoces de mucho tiempo te estaba follando. Mas cuando sus ojos buscaban los tuyos, sus manos temblaban de nervios y sentía como su propio cuerpo tiritaba intentando convencerse que era frio cuando en realidad estaba que le comía la ansiedad, la timidez que siempre ocultaba bajo esas capas de dureza. Entró pero no profundamente cuando sintió que nuevamente iba para afuera, Makoto arrugó las cobijas de Teppei con las manos cuando sentía que el otro volvía a entrar lenta y tortuosamente. Sus piernas se tensaban al igual que su tórax, contenía la respiración y apretaba la mirada mordiéndose los labios. Kiyoshi lo sujetaba con cuidado como si no quisiera lastimarle, volvía a salir y a entrar con un poco más de velocidad de forma repetitiva. Empezaron una danza con sus cuerpos que sería difícil detener. Conforme las embestidas eran más rápidas Hanamiya sintió como Kiyoshi se acercaba a ese punto hasta que al final y nuevamente lo tocó. Justo ahí donde su cuerpo se retorcía, donde su mente volaba y sus voz sin siquiera preguntar si era una buena idea emitía sonidos placenteros.

-Ah….aaah….- no podía detener esos gemidos, Teppei estaba impresionado como es que Hanamiya sonaba tan dulce gimiendo así. Se sujetó del hombro del castaño con una mano y con la otra cubrió sus labios pero aun así no pudo acallar lo que salía de su pecho. Estaba sonrojado, un golpeteo resonaba por la pieza junto a los gemidos que cada vez aumentaban más y más. Ahora entendía lo placentero que era tener sexo, ahora quería más de eso que Teppei le estaba dando. Le rodeo con las piernas para profundizar, para sentir más como tocaba ese punto sensible y dejo de cubrir su boca para gemir sin consideración tallándole los hombros y la espalda con las uñas. Kiyoshi no podía creer, debía ser un sueño tener a Makoto bajo su cuerpo moviéndose de esa manera, gritando así por más. El otro quiso tomar el control, decidir qué tan profundo y rápido podía llegar así que se giró quedando por encima de Teppei y empezó a brincar encima de su falo. Kiyoshi le tomó de las caderas para hacer precisas las estocadas mientras su respiración se hacía agitada, no imagino que aquel pelinegro fuera tan bueno en la cama. Makoto puso sus manos en el pecho de Teppei para no caer, para poder moverse bien. Era demasiado el placer que sentía, le arañaba donde podía para que entendiera que se sentía demasiado bien y el otro no se quejaba por las marcas de su cuerpo. Teppei se sentó sin detener el movimiento besándole el pecho a Hanamiya, subiendo por su cuello hasta sus labios los cuales besaba por cortos lapsos.

-Makoto…me gustas….-el otro no contestó. ¿Cuántas veces había oído eso? ¿Ya eran como 20 veces? Se la demostró tal vez 50 veces más. No estaba seguro pero Hanamiya nunca respondía nada después de eso y es un silencio al que estaba acostumbrado, no le importaba mucho. Se sostuvo otra vez de los hombros de Teppei brincando más hasta que su cuerpo le indicó que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Kiyoshi lo sintió pues la entrada del otro se tensó presionándole el falo. Le tomó del trasero con fuerza y empezó a moverlo rápidamente contra él haciéndole que del placer hundiera su rostro en el cuello del otro mordiéndole.

-No puedo …más….-susurró Hanamiya mientras le encajaba las uñas en la espalda. Le había dejado un par de marcas en el cuello aunque la última no fue tan profunda pues se separó para emitir un gran gemido regando su esencia en el pecho de Teppei- ahh….

-Ma…Makoto –emitió Kiyoshi tembloroso para después correrse dentro del cuerpo del otro. Suspiró con pesadez, ambos estaban agitados. Le dolía la entrada y sentía como salía la erección de su cuerpo junto con ese líquido. Teppei se acostó sobre la cama con Hanamiya encima de él ambos exhaustos y manchados. No importaba mucho, solo quería abrazarlo por el resto de la noche mientras no se quejara ¿Cómo se iba a quejar si ya no tenía energías ni para respirar? Solo se dejó, sintió como el otro buscó la orilla de la cobija y le tapó el cuerpo abrazándole. Ya más tarde le reprendería por aprovecharse de la situación al imbécil ese. Ahora solo quería dormir después del primer polvo de su vida. Había sido con ese bastardo, tenía algo de lo que arrepentirse para siempre pero ahora solo iba a dormir. Se recostó sobre ese pecho y pronto el sueño le invadió sin decir más ni menos.

/Por la mañana/

El sonido de los estúpidos pájaros le había despertado, los ladridos de los perros y el sonido de los vecinos junto con sus hijos. Era Domingo y no iban a la escuela así que seguro por eso el escándalo. Cayó en cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Teppei y que por la noche el tipo le había dado motivos para participar en el próximo desfile gay. Bueno no tan así pero ahora entendía por que esos tipos andaban siempre de buenas. Parpadeó un par de veces y se separó del cuerpo del otro mirándole. Ahí andaba el bastardo dormido quitado de la pena como si no le hubiese arrebatado su virginidad a un alma pura como él durante la noche. Ojala se retorciera en las llamas del infierno por ser un desconsiderado dándole el mejor polvo de todo el mundo. Vio como estaban aún manchados de aquel líquido y se asqueó limpiándose con la camisa de Teppei, pequeña venganza nada grave. Se acomodó los cabellos negros y cayó en cuenta de que era madrugada y que algo muy malo pasaría.

-Joder, joder. Teppei imbécil despierta –le dio un par de golpes y el otro se quejó entre sueños mientras Hanamiya buscaba su ropa.

-¿Qué pasa, Makoto? –dijo negándose a abrir los ojos.

-Te digo que despiertes. Llévame a casa ahora si no quieres que llame a la policía y te denuncie por violación –refunfuño y el otro despertó un poco más.

-Pero si tú quisiste que te "violara" entonces no es violación –continuo con la broma sentándose en la cama- ¿Cuál es la prisa? No tenemos clases.

-No te importa, llévame AHORA –le miró fijo y el otro se talló el rostro asintiendo. Se acomodó la ropa que no se había terminado de quitar y buscó su camisa para ver que había sido usada como toalla. Rió en sus adentros, Makoto siempre sería Makoto. Buscó una nueva lo más pronto que pudo, si tardaba más el otro le colgaría de su virilidad seguramente. Se lavó un poco el rostro y cuando salió el otro ya estaba listo. Tomó las llaves del auto y cerró la casa para salir rumbo a casa de Hanamiya lo más rápido que pudo. No preguntó más pero la urgencia del otro debía ser algo importante. Estaba aún algo adormilado en el camino pero lo valió totalmente, Hanamiya se había mostrado tan pasivo y era un gusto que nadie le quitaría en la vida. Llegaron hasta la casa del pelinegro que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad aunque muy cerca de la universidad donde estudiaban. Era una casa de dos pisos, no muy lujosa ni muy pobre. El chico bajó rápidamente del auto sin decir nada y Teppei dudo si seguirlo o no pero lo hizo ya que había dejado la puerta abierta en su desesperación. Entró a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de él, era minimalista y nada hogareña excepto por la parte de un montón de juguetes regados por toda la sala. No había cuadros familiares o bonitos gatitos de cerámica como en la suya. Escuchó un llanto en el segundo piso y subió rápido las escaleras siguiendo el sonido. Llegó a una puerta blanca que tenía un patito de madera que decía "Maki". Abrió la puerta y vio a Hanamiya en una escena muy adorable cargando a una bebé que lloriqueaba. El chico estaba algo irritado pero le susurraba palabras a la pequeña para que se calmase.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –dijo Teppei. El otro le miró molesto, estaba a punto de reclamarle por meterse a casa pero no lo hizo.

-Cárgala un momento mientras le preparo el biberón –le dijo entregándole a la niña mientras caminaba rumbo a la primer planta siendo seguido por Kiyoshi. El castaño tomaba a la bebé con cuidado intentando tranquilizarla y está poco a poco cedía a los encantos paternales del joven.

-¿Es tu hija, Makoto? –preguntó divertido Kiyoshi al llegar a la cocina.

-¿Estás loco? Es mi hermana …-respondió sacando un biberón para empezar a prepararlo.

-Wow, es tan pequeñita que podría ser tu hija –dijo ya con la pequeña más tranquila en sus brazos viendo con curiosidad a Teppei.

-Es hija de mi madre y otro sujeto. –ahora entendía con que se referían al decir que la vida de Hanamiya no era fácil.

-¿Y tu madre? –se preguntó al fin mirando a todos lados.

-Trabajando, seguramente –dejó preparando el biberón y tomó a la pequeña en brazos.

-¿La dejo sola? –preguntó sorprendido Kiyoshi dándole a la bebé quien reconoció a Makoto al instante pegándose a él.

-Nunca le ha importado ninguno de sus hijos- se la acomodó bien en brazos. Ahora entendía por que Hanamiya le apuraba en llegar a casa, sabía que su madre dejaría a la pequeña sola. –cuando estoy en clases la dejo en guardería y los fines de semana la cuido yo aunque ayer prometió cuidarla por la noche temo que apenas la hizo dormir y no se preocupó por nada más…al menos esta bien solo….estaba asustada.

-Parece que la entiendes bien –sonrió con dulzura y Hanamiya lo miró sin quejarse. Tomó el biberón revisando que estuviera a buena temperatura y se lo dio a la pequeña que gustosa tomó su bebida. Makoto caminó con la niña hasta llegar y sentarse en el sillón. – Yo…¿necesitas algo más?

-Tengo todo bajo control –dijo suspirando con cansancio- solo que la espalda me está matando.

-Lo siento por eso – dijo Teppei sabiendo que tenía la culpa del estado del pelinegro- como recompensa te ayudaré en casa por hoy.

-No podré correrte aunque quiera ¿no? –Teppei negó divertido y puso manos en la obra para ordenar un poco la sala mientras Makoto seguía alimentando a Maki y dándole palmaditas en la espalda para que expulsara el gas. Cuando la pequeña dejo de comer la recargó contra su pecho y se movió rítmicamente para hacerla dormir aun sentado en el sillón. Cuando Kiyoshi volvió de ordenar la cocina ambos estaban dormidos totalmente, era una escena enternecedora y agradecía que fuera de las pocas personas en el mundo que podría ver a Hanamiya de esa manera. Ahora se sentía más cerca de él.

/Días después/

Ya habían pasado casi 2 semanas después de aquel encuentro. A veces Teppei iba a casa de Hanamiya a ayudarle con las cosas del hogar, nunca se encontraba con la madre que llegaba a altas horas. Aprovechaba que el otro se distraía para robarle algún beso que era devuelto con un dulce y agradable golpe. Así su "no-relación" había subido de nivel. Un día Makoto no se presentó a clases.

-Me extraña. Hanamiya está becado y son muy estrictos con las faltas –dijo una de sus compañeras.

-Posiblemente enfermó –comentó otra dentro del círculo de conversaciones donde siempre estaba Teppei.

-Ayer le vi muy bien, iré a visitarle –tomó sus cosas y se levantó de los escalones para marcharse.

-¡Espera Teppei! Tú también estás becado, procura no faltar mucho –dijo la joven y el otro asintió pero sabían que no podían detenerle cuando se trataba de Hanamiya. Era raro porque Makoto no enfermaba así que debió tratarse de otro asunto. Tomó su vehículo y manejó camino a la casa del otro que no quedaba tan lejos del campus. Al llegar se estacionó, ya los vecinos le conocían así que le saludaron al instante y tocó la puerta de la casa sin recibir respuesta inmediata. Después de un instante la puerta se abrió mostrando a un irritado (aún mas) Hanamiya.

-¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó al instante Teppei al verlo tan alterado.

-Sí, si pasó –gritoneo haciéndolo pasar para que los vecinos dejaran de verle- pasa que esa mujer se largó …-dijo frustrado caminando por la casa procurando ya no alzar tanto la voz- maldita sea…

-¿Tu madre? –cuestionó Teppei.

-Sí. Se fue con el imbécil de su novio y nos dejó atrás. –Miró a Teppei- ya antes lo había hecho pero me las ingeniaba para sobrevivir yo aunque con Maki será difícil… no puedo mantenerla con mi beca pues tengo que pagar la guardería y la comida además de la renta…ya no podré con esto. Tengo que trabajar –estaba alterado pero Teppei le tomó de los hombros y le miró fijo.

-No dejes la escuela –estaba a punto de reprochar y le cayó- yo les ayudaré.

-No, tú lo que quieres es aprovecharte para tenerme en la cama –frunció el entrecejo.

-Tal vez en parte pero mis intenciones son buenas –dijo Teppei sonriendo.

-No encuentro nada de bueno en ello, no estoy para bromas Kiyoshi –dijo Hanamiya aunque ya más relajado por las tonterías de Teppei.

-Sabes, yo también tengo una beca y mi abuela dejo unas inversiones que uso para mis gastos y los de mi abuelo. Ella era precavida –se talló los cabellos- si entre los dos pagamos la renta y los gastos será más fácil para ambos ¿no crees?

-¿quieres vivir aquí? –le miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras caminaba hacia la bebé.

-Mejor aún…quiero que seamos una familia – Hanamiya le miró firme sin saber cómo responder a eso ¿Una familia? Su única familia había sido Maki siempre y ahora Teppei quería unirse a ese círculo exclusivo.- no tienes que responderme incluso si me dejas ayudarte no te veas forzado a decir que sí. Puedes usarme hasta que tú y Maki puedan sobrevivir por su cuenta y correrme –rio torpemente- yo solo quiero estar con ustedes mientras me dejen hacerlo….

-Eso último suena como una buena idea…-rió con malicia mientras la pequeña alzaba los brazos hacia Teppei. El otro sonrió complacido y tomó a la pequeña en brazos.

-¿Qué dices Maki? ¿Me dejas ser parte de la familia? Prometo que los gemidos de Makoto no van a despertarte –el otro le propinó un golpe en la espalda por el comentario - …jajaja lo siento –se quejó por lo bajo y la niña sonrió.

-… no podré correrte ¿verdad? –Makoto bajó la mirada vencido por la insistencia que el otro seguramente impondría. Teppei negó abrazando a la niña.

-Me gustas….-miró a Makoto pero este no le devolvió la mirada ni la palabra, no detendría la fuerza con la que esto venia, solo se dejaría llevar. Si su madre volvía la mandaría por un tubo, ahora que tenía edad podía declararse como tutor de Maki y cuidar de ella. Ahora con Teppei no se le cerraría el mundo. Le tomó de la camisa arrugándola sin verlo y recargó su cabeza en la espalda del castaño, las palabras se le fueron. Ahora con Teppei todo sonaba más sencillo.

/ ¡Extra : Maki ya crece! /

-Estoy lista, papá –dijo la pequeña de cabellos negros con una sonrisa.

-Ya está lista tu mochila –dijo poniéndole la mochilita en la espalda a la pequeña – mi pequeña ya creció –dramatizó el castaño.

-Pórtate bien o recuerda lo que le pasa a las niñas malas –dijo Makoto con un aura sombría.

-Mamá Makoto esas historias ya no me asustan, ya crecí –dijo orgullosa la pequeña.

-Igual que impertinente que Kiyoshi, sabía que debía pedir el divorcio el día que nos casamos –dijo mirando a otro lado irritado ante la risa de su adorable familia.

-Nos vemos –se levantó de puntitas para besar la mejilla de Kiyoshi y jaló la camisa de Makoto quien a regañadientes se inclinó para recibir su beso en la mejilla también. La niña salió contenta hacia el camión escolar rumbo a una excursión de grupo que les llevaría todo el fin de semana.

-Así empiezan y luego estará escapando de casa para conseguirse un novio –dijo Makoto sabiendo que ese tema le incomodaba a Kiyoshi.

-Mi pequeña no se casará, no digas eso –el camión partió y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos- si ella se va tendrás que darme otra hija.

-No seas imbécil, Kiyoshi –el castaño lo rodeo por la cintura pegándolo contra la puerta y el otro solo lo rodeo por el cuello con los brazos.

-No lo soy, es solo que me gustas demasiado –le rosó los labios, al fin algo de privacidad para ambos. Ser padres era un trabajo de tiempo completo y rara vez tenían tiempo a solas, aun cuando lo tuvieran Makoto no era precisamente un marido amoroso. Le besó acariciándole la nuca para después mirarle a los ojos con profundidad, con una profundidad que nunca había visto en los ojos de Makoto.

-Acabo de notar algo…-dijo el otro teniendo la atención de Teppei.- creo que….-frunció el entrecejo- posiblemente me gustes.

-¿Posiblemente? –lloriqueo el otro aunque estaba feliz de que remotamente el otro aceptara al fin después de casi 10 años que tal vez sentía algo por él.- también me gustas …es más …te amo –le susurró a los labios. No podía ser más feliz.

* * *

_Espero que les gustase. Fue un oneshot largo y divertido. Nos estamos leyendo._

**-Yisus.**


End file.
